


Seven more Kisses

by LadyAhiru



Series: Less than three <3 [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: And they were soulmates, Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, Jaskier takes care of geralt, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Softness, flower picking, no beta we die like all bad things in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: The boys stop on the path to pick flowers
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Less than three <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705393
Comments: 17
Kudos: 197





	Seven more Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Еще семь поцелуев](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228163) by [zaichatina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaichatina/pseuds/zaichatina)



Geralt loved the open road. The smell of flowers and earth and animals hung heavy in the air and nobody bothered him, his horse or his partner. They had left the last town behind them almost two weeks ago and even though he didn’t mind sleeping underneath the stars he knew that his companion would appreciate a warm bed soon, especially since it looked like rain.

Jaskier was walking a bit ahead of him and Roach but he could easily catch up since the bard took time to look and collect flowers for his book. “Oh, Geralt! Look!” He danced around laughing. “Look! Larkspur! Oh, I haven’t seen some so pretty in ages.” He started to waltz into the mere of wildflowers before stopping himself. “Can I…? Do you mind? Is there time?”

Geralt softly smiled at Jaskier who replied with his own silent look of adoration and love. Geralt looked around, it was not evening yet but this was not a bad place for a camp. “Geralt? Three words or less please.” His smile deepened as he looked at Jaskier, one foot almost not visible in the high grass. “We have time.”

“Yes!” With a happy squeak, Jaskier dove into the flowers and plucked them carefully. “Did you know that Larkspur are related to buttercups? They are of the same flower family, just deep blue instead of yellow. You know? Like my eyes?” He laughed and continued his explanation while Geralt wordlessly set camp for them.

Roach also seemed to enjoy the colourful wildflowers and munched happily, tied to a tree. Geralt set himself near her, under the tree, and started to clean his swords, listening to Jaskier babble on, nodding from time to time. When he was done he placed the swords beside him and watched as Jaskier came over with his armful of flowers. “Can you get me my book please?”

Geralt reached for the bag, in which the book was stored and pulled it out, waiting for Jaskier to tell him where to put it. Instead, the bard set down between his open legs and leaned against his chest. “Put it on my lap please.” Closing his eyes slowly when he did as he was told the Witcher let his nose dive into Jaskiers hair and breathing in deeply, wrapping his arms around him and just holding him softly against his chest while the bard worked.

Jaskier chose a side, filled with pencil sketches of flowers and a portrait of Roach and carefully prepared the flowers to be pressed. When he was done he tenderly closed the book and let his head fall back down onto Geralts shoulder, enjoying the warm sunlight on his face. “Can we stay a bit?”

As usual, there was no answer so Jaskier continued. “Three words or less please.”

He waited for a bit, but Geralt didn’t answer him and when he turned his head to figure out what’s wrong he found his Witcher asleep, resting against the tree. Smiling he let himself drift into a nap as well and closed his eyes.

Jaskier woke to the sound of Geralt growling. Usually, when Geralt growled it was in anger or maybe pain but this sounded like a wild animal hurt and in fear and Jaskier whipped around to see Geralt heavily moving against the tree, still asleep. He carefully reached out and shook Geralts shoulder.

The response came immediately as a violent hand wrapped sharply around his wrist and he was met with wide blown eyes. “Shhh darling, it’s me. Geralt. You had a nightmare. It’s okay.” He could see realization coming alive in Geralts eyes and his hand was released. He rubbed at the hurt skin and shook his head when he saw Geralt panic. “Ssch love, you didn’t hurt me. Come here.” He drew Geralts head into his lap, lovingly brushing his fingers through his hair and scalp. “I have you, dearest, just a dream. You are save. Are you ok?”

There was no answer but Geralt grabbed softly for his bruised wrist and brought it to his lips.

“Three words or less Geralt.” Jaskier looked down to Geralts worried eyes.

“I am sorry.”

Smiling Jaskier continued to stroke his Witchers head. “You are forgiven.” And because he knew Geralt he added. “You should kiss me let’s say….seven times to make up for it.”

Geralt allowed himself a small smile before carefully and very tenderly pressing a small kiss to the bruised wrist in his hands.

“That’s one.” Jaskier smiled and turned his hand around so Geralt could kiss the back of it. “Two.”

Geralt slowly sat up, brushing his hands over Jaskiers arms, up to his shoulders. He leaned in but hesitated. This was new ground and he didn’t want to overstep Jaskiers boundaries. “Geralt.” The bard smiled softly. “You have permission to kiss me anywhere you want.”

The bard blushed and smiled shyly but nodded reaffirming nonetheless.

Geralt continued to lean in and brushed his lips over Jaskiers left collarbone.

A soft sigh left Jaskiers mouth. “Three”. Another kiss to his neck. “Four.” He could feel Geralt smile against his skin as the fifth kiss was pressed right under his ear. “Five.” He wrapped his arms carefully around the Witcher, happily smiling as Geralt pushed his lips softly against his own. “Six.” The bard breathed out before he was kissed onto the lips once more, this time harder and he could feel Geralt carefully deepening the kiss.

“Seven.” He smiled and let Geralt sunk back to lie in his lap. “You are forgiven. Now, do you feel better?” Geralt shrugged unsure his eyes closed. “What do you need? Three words or less?”

“Read to me?”

Jaskier fished out one of his poetry books and started to quietly read, making sure that his voice was warm and calming while brushing his fingers through Geralts hair.

He was only on Chapter 2 when he heard soft snoring from his lap. Happy he could help his Witcher sleep he started to write into his own book.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout at me on Twitter; @ladyahiru


End file.
